I let her live
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: Amanda had the chance to kill Nikita but she didn't. Two weeks later, Nikita did the same for her. The whole story told by Amanda.


Well, this is my first story in English.  
English is not my mother language.  
So, any spelling error, I apologize!  
I really hope you enjoy.

**Nikita is the Property of CW and Warner Bros.**

* * *

_ I let her live. You know, I had the chance to shoot her right in the face, but I didn't. I didn't shoot her. Instead, I let her live.

**3 years before. – Moscow, Russia.**

_She's screwing this all up for us Amanda. She's on the building. So, go down there and take care of her.

I was so angry in that moment. Nikita was going to screw up with my plans.

I could not let her do that. I kept myself walking straight on the hall looking for Nikita. But, the truth is.. I knew exactly where she was. She was going to steal the advice. I could not let her do it. It would ruin my plans with Ari.

A few minutes later, I found her exactly where I thought she would be.

She was checking the advice out. She was prepared to steal it.

So, I've made a very quick decision. I locked her inside the compartment.

I pushed the button of security. She would die in 15 minutes.

The button had triggered a device inside the compartment that would take all the air from inside to out in 15 minutes.

I didn't want to do that... I mean, after all, I didn't want Nikita dead.

When I told her she was special, I wasn't lying. That was the truth about all that I have ever said to Nikita.

Nikita IS special. For me!

I've let her live once. I wanted to let her live twice.

But, at that stage, I didn't really had a choice there. There was nothing I could do about it.

She must die, so I can complete my plans with Ari.

"**Damn it Nikita. Why the hell did you came to stay in my way? If you had stayed on wherever you were before, this would never happen. Everything would finish very good to all of us. This is a game named EVERYBODY WINS!"**

There she was. No air. She was already dying. Her brain started to project some stuff from a few weeks earlier.

She was remembering the first time that I had the chance to kill her and I didn't.

_ Where's Amanda?

_ I think you're delusional.

_ No. I'm not. When we first met, you told me something that I couldn't forget. Even trying hard. I didn't forget what you said that night. And once you told me that, I keep wondering, where's Amanda?

_ What? What did I told you? I don't know what you are talking about!

She didn't said anything. But... I knew what she was talking about. I just… I wanted to hear that from her mouth!

_ What Nikita? What did I told you? Tell me..

_ "You are special. You are capable of anything. Ok? You can do this!"

She started to say that and as her words started to sink in, my heart was beating like Horses running to win the race.

You know, it felt like my heart was near to a million beats for minute.

Nikita's Words was shaking me down.

_You know.. (She continued) even when you think you can't do it.. Remember.. That beautiful woman can. Her name is Nikita. She is the one you're gonna show up to the world. She's strong. She's trained. She's a division agent. And this Nikita, you said pointing to me, this Nikita is the one you're gonna hide inside you. She's gonna be your source of power. But, you can't ever let her get out again. Once you put her inside.. You may never be able to let her get out again. Or, she's gonna put you in dangerous.

She stoped for a moment. She took a deep breath. She was already breathless. Nikita was dying under my eyes.

_ You said that to me once, Amanda. You said that while you were pointing out to the mirror, saying that the woman on the mirror was the one I should show to the world and pointing out to me saying that I should hide myself inside and never let it get outside again. But I did. I let the old me get outside. And now.. Look at me.. Here I am standing in front of you waiting for my time to die with no air. You were right Amanda. I let her out and now I'm dying because of her. But, there's something I really have to ask you before I die.

_ Go ahead.. Just ask.

_ Where's Amanda?

_ What?

_Where's Amanda? The one you hide inside you? The one you have kept from the world?

_ She's kept inside Nikita. Like I said, once you hide her inside, she can never come back outside…

_ Well, I don't think so. I guess I saw her last week.

_ You don't know what you are talking about anymore.

_I saw her with a gun pointed to my head ready to shoot. But, she froze. She didn't shoot me when she had the chance. So, It means that she's still there and she's stronger than you think. She can act on her own!

_ No. I didn't shoot because… Well... Because…

_ You froze two weeks ago and you're doing it again now. Because the other Amanda is coming back!

There was nothing I could say to her. The truth is, I didn't shoot her because I didn't want Nikita dead after all. I don't know why, I just couldn't kill her.

**Last week's event: Amanda Couldn't kill Nikita.**

Nikita show up from nowhere shooting against me. What the hell was she doing?

She was going to kill me.

I run over to a container and then, I heard her coming over and so, I got her.

She could not move her hands. I tied them. But she would fight me anyway. I knew her enough to presume that. So, I shot her. I shot her in her chest.

I shot her and she got breathless… I was gonna pull the trigger again… But, I couldn't.

I could not shot her in the head.

I could not kill her.

I could kill Nikita!

**Back to this week: Nikita was dying.**

She passed out… Now, I think I can get her out of this without compromising the mission.

_Open the door… (I ordered) Open this damn door now!

So the security agents did. They opened.

And as they got inside to check her and the box with the device, she did what she does best… Hit them all, like always.

She throw a little explosive on the room I was making me fly on the wall and hit the ground.

Then she came out with a gun and the box on the other hand.

She looked into my eyes…

Her eyes were all like mercy.

She could have kill me.. But she didn't. She let me live.

**Now in New York: Amanda is telling the new recruits her story with Nikita.**

And that was the last time I saw Nikita. But it was not the last time I heard about her.

She's still out there.

And division is what it is because of her. The program has changed because of Nikita.

Nikita has turned divison on what it is now.

So, that's where this conversation is taking us: I let her live once and two weeks later she did the same!

Now, we are quite equals.

When I thought that was her end, she was just about to beginning… She was just getting started. She surprised me.

Nikita is who she is. She's strongest girl that I have ever met.

Now, You have to look most like her, and then, you can be sure you are great and ready to be activated.


End file.
